


Can Never Get Enough

by catastrophicsetback



Category: Glee
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Genderswap, One Shot, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catastrophicsetback/pseuds/catastrophicsetback
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair loves how much Sam seems to love making her feel good. It makes her feel wanted, and loved, and she wouldn’t pass it up for the world. Het!Blam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can Never Get Enough

Blair lets out a breathy sigh and tilts her head back as Sam kisses down her neck, his lips soft and warm against her skin. His fingers run down her sides, up her stomach, before gently cupping her bare breasts, plump and full in his hands. 

“ _Sam,_ ” she whispers blissfully, eyes falling closed, and she feels Sam smile as he lets his lips trail past her collarbone and down her chest, peppering kisses over her skin. It’s obvious that he’s fully prepared to take his time, and Blair arches her back under his touch, encouraging him to get on with it. She’s never been too good at being patient.

She can hear Sam’s breath hitch at the way her breasts push into his hands and she licks her lips, turning her head against the pillow as she fights a grin. Sam’s had a fixation with her boobs for a long while, long before they were even dating, and it always makes her feel so sexy when he reacts like that to a simple arch of her back. She feels loved and appreciated and she can never get enough of it.

Sure enough, his mouth soon finds its way to Blair’s breast, his tongue swiping over her nipple before closing his lips around it, sucking and licking, driving Blair insane with lust. She lets out a needy whine and tangles her fingers into her own hair, the curls beginning to fall out of her braid.

“ _Sam,_ ” she whispers again, when her boyfriend pulls away from her nipple and begins to work a hickey into the tender skin beneath it. She glances down at him to find his eyes closed, and she can see the corners of his mouth twitching up into a small smile as he sucks determinedly.

“I know, baby,” he murmurs when he finally lets go, slowly opening his eyes. He kisses the mark he left and glances up at Blair.

The way he looks at her makes Blair’s pussy throb and she desperately wants to squeeze her thighs together to ease the ache, but she can’t, not when Sam is settled between her legs like he is, her knees pressing into his waist. 

Before she can do anything — roll her hips up or plead for him to fuck her or whatever she has to do to get some friction — Sam’s lips wrap around her other nipple, and she’s helpless, going boneless beneath him as she lets out a soft  _“Oh.”_  

Her back arches instinctively and her head lulls back, her teeth digging into her bottom lip to stifle a moan.

“Fuck, Blair, your  _boobs_ ,” Sam breathes, sounding awestruck and so in love that it makes Blair heart swell. She lets out a breathless giggle and buries the side of her face in the pillow, blushing at the compliment and squirming a little beneath him.

She can feel Sam’s lips making their way back up her chest and neck, towards her mouth, but she doesn’t turn her head until his fingers pinch her chin and pull her face around to look at him. She smiles, and Sam smiles back for just a moment before leaning in to kiss her, over-eager and desperately horny.

Blair responds with equal fervour, draping her arms around his neck and hooking her ankles around the backs of his thighs, trying to pull him closer as she arches up into the kiss and sighs blissfully against Sam’s mouth.

“I want,” Sam begins, his words muffled by Blair’s lips. “I  _want-_  I want you to sit on my face.”

His words send another surge of arousal between Blair’s legs and she whines, nodding her head eagerly and kissing him harder, fisting her hands in his hair.

Sam’s always been so eager to please Blair, so excited at the idea of giving her pleasure and making her fall apart under his tongue. She knows he would spend days worshipping her body if she asked him to, and she loves that about him. He doesn’t do things like this because he feels like he has to, he does it because he genuinely loves it, and it never fails to make Blair feel so  _wanted_.

“Come on,” Sam says with a smile, gripping Blair’s hips and rolling them over so Blair’s on top of him, her legs on either side of his waist.

He guides her up his torso and she follows without hesitation, shuffling up the length of his body on her knees. She can feel herself blushing and she bites her lip as she settles over his face, pressing her hands against the wall for balance and glancing down at him shyly.

It’s ridiculous, really, how bashful she feels like this. They’ve done it so many times before, and yet being exposed above Sam like this never fails to make her blush as if it’s the very first time.

“Fuck, B, you’re so wet already,” Sam murmurs in awe, bracing his arms on Blair’s thighs and reaching between her legs to run his thumb along her slit, rubbing over her clit lightly for just a moment. 

Before she can even think about forming a reply, Sam’s hands move behind her and grip her ass, pulling her closer, and she gasps when she feels Sam’s tongue gliding through her slit.

“ _Sam,_ ” she moans, pressing her palms harder against the wall and letting her fingers curl as Sam’s tongue explores her folds, the pressure firm and warm, and it feels so fucking  _amazing_  against her. It always does.

Sam takes Blair’s clit between his lips and presses the flat of his tongue against it, massaging gently, making Blair throw her head back with a load moan, her breathing already getting heavier. She pushes her hands away from the wall within minutes, tangling her fingers in her hair and squeezing her eyes shut.

She barely notices the hair band slipping off the end of her braid, only realising when her curls suddenly give way under her grip, and she groans, tugging harder when Sam begins to suck at her clit.

“God, Sam, so good. So, so good, please don’t stop,” Blair babbles under her breath, her legs shaking and her insides burning hot with lust and sheer desire. She lets go of her hair eventually, sliding her hands down to squeeze her breasts with a breathy sigh, and she feels Sam groan beneath her when he sees what she’s doing.

The vibrations cause her to let out a surprised moan, the sound quickly turning into a whine when Sam’s mouth moves away from her clit. He explores her folds again for a moment, licking and sucking, before his tongue finds her entrance, and Blair moans loudly as Sam eases the tip inside.

“Sam, oh god, yes.  _Yes_.”

Sam’s hands squeeze Blair’s ass and pull her closer, until his lips are pressing against the rim of Blair’s entrance and his tongue is pushing deeper inside her, making her breath hitch from the sensation. It feels incredible and Blair’s certain that she never wants this to be over. She wants to just say here, with Sam’s tongue inside her, for as long as she possibly can. How could she ever want anything else when this feels so fucking  _amazing?_

She cries out when Sam starts to fuck her with his tongue, thrusting in and out quickly, and she braces herself on the wall again with one hand as she reaches down with the other hand to grip Sam’s hair. He groans against her pussy and she buries her face in her arm, grinding her hips down instinctively.

Blair feels like she’s on fire, her skin tingling hot and her breath coming in quick gasps, toes curling as she continues grinding down against Sam’s tongue when he increases the pace of his thrusts. She can hear herself babbling, pleading,  _whining_  for more, but she’s too far gone to try and control herself, completely lost in the sensation of Sam’s tongue inside her.

The heat is quickly building in her groin, tense like a knot pulled tight and ready to snap, and her grip tightens on Sam’s hair without her even realising it. She lets out a broken moan and grinds down harder, so close and so desperate to come. Everything feels so good that it’s making her head spin, and she can only hope that Sam gets the hint.

His thumb presses against her clit a moment later, rubbing it in hard circles, and it’s all Blair needs for her to reach her climax, her back arching and her muscles tensing as she comes with a loud cry of Sam’s name.

Sam works her through it, carrying Blair’s orgasm out until she’s twitching with over-sensitivity, her body pliant above his and still tingling from head to toe. Her mind is a haze as Sam carefully eases her down and rolls her onto her back, still in the afterglow of her orgasm.

“Your hair’s all messed up,” she murmurs, giving Sam an apologetic smile.

“Your braid fell out,” he replies simply, lying down beside Blair and licking his lips clean of her arousal.

The sight makes Blair’s pussy throb in interest again and she licks her own lips, smiling deviously as she hooks her leg around Sam’s thigh and cups the back of his neck to pull him in for deep kiss. The taste of her pussy on Sam’s tongue makes her moan into the kiss, sliding her fingers back into his hair and tugging roughly, pulling him back far enough so she could look up at him.

He’s a mess, cheeks flushed and kiss-swollen lips parted, and as Blair arches her back slightly, his gaze instantly drops to her breasts. She can see his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallows roughly, and she knows she still has him wrapped around her finger.

She gives Sam a coy smile and licks her lips again, running her hands down his chest.

“So … I think you should fuck me now.”


End file.
